


Orisons

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Just ten minutes...





	

They knew it was coming; they normally do. Not every assignment is together, and now their relationship is more stable and Hux has every suspicion… Kylo is sure the man is keeping them apart.

Whether to punish them, or protect them, he doesn’t know. He daren’t ask, because even if they aren’t direct reportees, there’s every chance he’d throw a mission to save her.

He’s not sure she would do the same. She’d find some way to accomplish _both_ , with him the emotional wreck at the risk of loss. So maybe it was wise to do it.

Their bed wanders between two homes, two places they feel equally at peace. Last night it was ‘hers’, and he revels in the slightly scratchier sheets. They crisp and crunch louder around their love-making, and they keep him warmer when he’s alone.

He makes sure to wake up first, wanting to savour every last minute he can with her. His arm around her waist, their legs wrapped like a curse together. His face is soft with the spreading affection like a caf-spill over carpet, and he sighs in contentment.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” she chides, eyes closed.  


“So are you.”  


“I have to get up in ten minutes.”  


“I know.” It’s why he’s awake. They both have the internal chronos of soldiers, and he sleepily nuzzles his nose against her cheek. “But that’s ten minutes.”  


It’s not enough time to do anything but breathe together, much as he’d love to send her away with a spring in her step. They don’t do ‘quick’. Or… not satisfyingly so, anyway. And it can take the edge off in battle, and you _need_ the edge. 

Her hand is still where it touches his hip, and her breathing is warm on his face. Here, black-on-white, he can be himself. His real self, or… no. One of his real selves. He’s more than just the mask, but the mask is him, too. Just as her shiny-armoured self is her.

He sees both.

“I wish–”  


She kisses him to shut him up, and he relents into her lips. Soft, the tongue held back, the kiss ever on the cusp of more. Hands meet, and clutch, and then she’s kissing his forehead instead.

_That’s always the sign._

Kylo feels his hand fall to the bed as she slips out, and he follows, grabbing around her waist and trying to use his weight to keep her from going. She smiles at his play-act, and pushes him back down.

“You know I have to.”  


“I know. But I could put the whammy on Hux…”  


His hands trail down, over her ass, and that memory will have to sustain him until she’s back. 

“I’ll come back.”  


Until the day she - or he - doesn’t. Kylo grabs her hand one last time before she has to shower, and begs with his eyes for her to _promise_. Promise. Promise she’ll crawl back on her hands and knees, if she has to.

Another kiss to his forehead, and she goes.

It kills him to watch her leave. But when she gets back, he’ll make sure she knows it was worth it.


End file.
